Destinos que se Cruzam
by Lady Slytherin Malfoy
Summary: ..:::Capítulo Sete:::.. Será que uma noite pode mudar todo um destino? Gina Weasley fica totalmente confusa ao perceber que seus sentimentos mudam em relação à última pessoa que poderia imaginar...
1. Encontros Noturnos

Capítulo um: Encontros Noturnos  
  
Era um lindo bosque. Ela corria por entre as flores, esvoaçando seus belos cabelos atrás de si. A cena era digna de uma pintura. Ouviu-se uma risada fria e cruel, que nada tinha a ver com aquele maravilhoso momento. Ela encolheu-se. Já conhecia aquela risada. Era ele, ele de novo. Acordou assustada e arfando.  
Havia sido um sonho, o mesmo sonho de sempre, mas apesar de sonhar muitas vezes com ele, não se acostumava. Cada dia tinha mais medo. Ele tinha voltado, ela sabia, todos sabiam. O ministério demorou, mas diante dos fatos inexplicáveis, tiveram que aceitar que Voldemort tinha voltado. A era das trevas reinaria outra vez. E Gina Weasley estava com medo, muito medo.  
Desde de que Tom Riddle a usou para abrir a Câmara Secreta ela tinha aqueles pesadelos, essa noite não seria diferente.  
Mas a coisa que mais a assustou foi o fato de que sua risada estava mais perto, como nos dias de seu primeiro ano em que era manipulada pelo diário, o diário de Tom. Gina sabia que ele estava perto dela outra vez e isso a deixava amedrontada. Evitava dormir para não sonhar com ele de novo.  
Uma leve brisa passou por seu rosto levantando seus cabelos cor vermelho- vivo. Então ela percebeu que havia dormido com o dossel de sua cama aberto e uma de suas colegas de quarto devia ter deixado a janela aberta.  
Resolveu então, para esquecer o sonho, dar uma volta pelo castelo, sabia que era arriscado, mas ela não estava ligando, só queria esquecer aquele sonho que a atormentava todas as noites.  
Vestiu seu robe e saiu de fininho pela porta. Conseguiu sair da torre da Grifinória sem problema algum e continuou seu caminho silenciosamente em direção aos jardins, lugar onde tinha resolvido ficar para olhar as estrelas. Ela podia ver da janela de seu quarto também, mas queria deitar na grama e olhar o céu límpido e inteiro a sua frente.  
  
***  
  
Lá estava ele, voltando tarde da noite de mais uma reunião com os "Novos Comensais da Morte", era como o grupo dos mais novos seguidores do Lord das Trevas era chamado.  
Não que ele não gostasse das reuniões, mas com certeza ele achava que poderia estar fazendo algo muito mais produtivo aquela hora da noite, como se "amassando" com alguma garota.  
Draco Malfoy já estava no seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts e era conhecido como o garoto mais galinha da escola desde Sírius Black. Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, não se importava nem um pouco com isso, desde de que aquilo não atrapalhasse seus planos para ele com o Lord. Era o que ele sempre dizia. E Draco nem de longe deixaria que aquilo atrapalhasse seus planos para o futuro.  
Seus namoros não duravam nem um mês e meio, mas na maioria das vezes ele não namorava, só "ficava". Achava muito sem graça ficar muito tempo com a mesma garota, quando se podia ter várias outras.  
Caminhava pelo corredor distraidamente com a cabeça baixa pensando, esquecendo-se completamente que poderia ser pego por Filch ou aquela sua gata nojenta, Madame Nor-r-ra. No momento pensava se conseguiria ser um bom comensal, queria ser respeitado, temido tal qual seu pai. Draco o admirava muito e não queria decepcioná-lo de maneira alguma. Lúcio tinha plena confiança no filho, então o que diria se soubesse que seu filho de alguma forma estava com medo?  
"NÃO! Eu não estou com medo! Eu sou um Malfoy e os Malfoy's não t..."  
POFT.  
Draco não pode concluir o pensamento, pois acabara de bater em algo. Algo não, alguém. Seu sangue gelou. E se fosse Filch com a gata intrometida? Levantou-se rapidamente para ver desesperado com quem trombara: Gina Weasley.  
Sentiu um imenso alívio ao ver que não tinha sido pego, mas também ficou intrigado com o que aquela garota estava fazendo fora da cama tão tarde da noite. "Ah! Dane-se! Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar me preocupando com a vida da Weasley." - Desculpe-me, eu estava meio distraída, Malfoy - ele a ouviu dizer sem emoção alguma. - Da próxima vez olhe por onde anda, Weasley, agora por sua distração vou ter de desinfetar minhas vestes - falou com a habitual voz arrastada.  
- Faça como quiser - disse Gina secamente, e foi embora. Não estava bem para começar uma discussão com Malfoy às uma hora da manhã, em um corredor deserto, quando podia ser pega e levar uma detenção por estar fora da cama. Caminhou lentamente até seu dormitório. Esquecendo-se completamente de qualquer plano que tinha de ver as estrelas ou qualquer coisa parecida, deitou-se e dormiu quase instantaneamente.  
Draco a observou ir embora até que ela virou o corredor e ele continuou seu caminho, agora muito mais cauteloso.  
  
***  
  
Gina acordou tarde aquela manhã. Vestiu o uniforme da escola, pegou seu material (já que provavelmente não teria tempo para ir buscá-lo depois do café) e desceu até o Salão Comunal. Como era de se esperar o encontrou praticamente vazio, já que alguns alunos já deviam ter tomado o café da manhã e aproveitavam o tempo que ainda tinham antes da primeira aula do dia.  
Correu os olhos pelo salão, mas não achou alguém que poderia a acompanhar até o Salão Principal. Sendo assim, foi sozinha mesmo. Quando chegou, sentou-se na ponta da mesa da Grifinória, olhou ela toda e logo achou o que queria: Hermione, Rony e Harry.  
Harry. Tinha certeza que ainda sentia os mesmos sentimentos em relação ao garoto, e tinha chegado a conclusão de que daquilo que sentia: amor. No início, só tinha uma grande admiração por Harry, mas ao longo de seis anos, foi aumentando, aumentando e agora o amava.  
E ele continuava sem notá-la. Gina sofria muito com isso. Será que um dia ele iria correspondê-la naquele sentimento tão lindo e puro? E se um dia correspondesse, seria com tanta intensidade quanto ela sentia? Ela não tinha as respostas. Sofria muito. Já namorara outros garotos para tentar esquecê-lo. Colin Creevey, Neville Longbotton e Justino Finch-Fletchley. Mas parecia que nada que fizesse para tira-lo de seu coração adiantaria, só aumentava seu amor e sofrimento.  
Por isso, não ficou com nenhum dos três muito tempo, não queria usá-los. Depois de namorar Justino, chegou à conclusão de aquilo não adiantava nada e não namorou mais ninguém. Só tinha insistido depois de Colin porque achava que se tentasse outra vez conseguiria.  
Agora já estava no seu sexto ano e Harry no sétimo. O último ano dele em Hogwarts. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar disso.Será que continuaria na Inglaterra depois de formado? Será que não o veria mais depois da escola? Mais dúvidas. Dava para perceber o quanto seu último ano seria horrível! Não teria nem Rony para lhe encher o saco, para tratá-la como uma criancinha. Não que ela gostasse na hora. Ficava bem irritada, às vezes até furiosa, mas depois lembrando achava até engraçado. E também tinha Mione. Desde o ano passado se tornaram amigas. E Gina até a ajudou com Rony. Agora eles estavam namorando. Como sentiria falta deles!  
Olhou o prato com comida à sua frente. Sem fome alguma e sem nem ao menos tocá-lo, levantou-se e rumou lentamente para sua primeira aula do dia: Transfiguração.  
  
***  
  
O dia de Gina, foi tranqüilo, sem aborrecimentos. Passou boa parte do tempo em que não estava em aula, com Neville.  
Depois que Gina havia terminado o namoro, eles viraram grandes amigos. Ela sabia que ele ainda gostava dela. Mas o que podia fazer? Amava Harry. Então foi se aproximando dele para que ele não sentisse falta do relacionamento antigo, até que viraram amigos e Gina gostava tanto de sua companhia como ele da dela.  
Era verdade que ela e Mione haviam se tornado amigas, mas não tanto quanto ela era de Neville. Pois, é claro, haviam Harry e Rony, e Gina não queria atrapalhar de maneira nenhuma a amizade deles.  
Enquanto rumava para Torre da Grifinória no fim do dia, não imaginava o quanto ia se decepcionar. Parou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que disse:  
- Senha?  
- Rabo de Dragão.  
A Mulher do quadro deu-lhe passagem e ela entrou. O Salão Comunal estava muito agitado. Mais do que o normal. Entranhou, o que havia acontecido? Até que viu que Hermione vinha em sua direção.  
- Mione, o que está acontecendo?  
- Vem comigo, Gina.  
- Mas... - só que Hermione começou a puxá-la para o dormitório feminino do sexto ano. Gina entrou e Hermione entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.  
- Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo logo? Já estou agoniada - Falou Gina um pouco irritada.  
- Olha, Gi, você tem q...  
- Vai direto ao ponto, por favor. - Respondeu agora irritada.  
Hermione suspirou e disse de uma vez:  
- Harry está namorando Lilá Brow.  
- O quê? - Perguntou com a voz falhando, não querendo ouvir o que havia ouvido.  
- Harry está namorando Lilá. - Disse devagar agora.  
Gina sentiu como se o chão houvesse sumido sob seus pés. Não podia ser! Harry! O seu Harry. Não, ele nunca foi dela e nem nunca seria. Seus olhos estavam marejados, agora exalava toda a sua dor em lágrimas. Como podia ter sido tão burra? Como podia ter imaginado que algum dia ele a notaria? Havia se iludindo tanto, mas um dia a verdade vem nua e crua. No momento queria morrer, tinha sido tão tola. E agora se afogava em lágrimas.  
Hermione percebeu o quanto sua amiga estava mal e deu-lhe um terno abraço, do qual Gina se esquivou. Não queria a pena de ninguém. Nem de sua amiga, nem de ninguém. Queria ficar sozinha. Queria sumir. Queria Harry.  
Olhou para a amiga uma última vez antes de sair correndo do dormitório. Passou também correndo no Salão Comunal sem nem olhar para o lado. Queria sair o mais rápido possível da Torre. Passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e continuou correndo sem rumo, indo até onde seus pés a levassem. Quando deu por si, estava nas Masmorras. Sentiu um arrepio. Odiava aquele lugar. E do mais estava perdida. Perdida no lugar que mais temia no castelo. O que iria fazer? Encostou-se na parede fria que se encontrava atrás de si e escorregou lentamente até atingir o chão frio como o gelo. Escondeu o rosto entre os braços e voltou a chorar, soluçando desesperadamente. Seus soluços ecoavam longamente por todo corredor deserto.  
- Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui! Se não é a pobretona da Weasley.  
Gina virou o rosto lentamente, o pavor estampado em seus olhos ainda molhados. Era um sonserino do sétimo ano. Já havia o visto antes. Era muito popular, mas nada comparado a Draco Malfoy. Também era bonito. Alto, forte, cabelos cor de palha e olhos muito negros. Era popular por ser bonito, rico e ser um dos garotos mais cruéis da Sonserina. Ela começou a tremer quando se lembrou disso. Era óbvio que não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer uma maldade com ela.  
- Que foi? Perdeu a língua? Que pena, eu queria tanto provar ela. - Continuou, sarcástico - Me responda! ME RESPONDA!  
Ele a segurou pelos ombros e levantou-a como se ela pesasse 1 Kg. Aquilo só fez com que Gina se apavorasse mais. Tremia muito, cheia de medo, encarando aqueles olhos que só refletiam uma coisa: maldade pura. Seus braços já estavam dormentes de tanta dor.  
- Que foi? Não vai gritar? Ótimo, você facilita muito as coisas. - Ele a pressionou contra a parede, beijando-a. Gina tentava se esquivar a todo custo, mas o sonserino era muito forte. Ela queria gritar, mas parecia que sua voz havia sumido. Tentava empurrá-lo a todo custo, e não adiantava. O que seria dela? Não, ela não podia deixar que ele terminasse de fazer o que pretendia. Mas o que podia fazer? Não tinha ninguém no corredor, nem perto. Ela havia ficado muito tempo ali chorando e nem percebera e agora era muito tarde. Sua única esperança era que Filch aparecesse, o que parecia que não ia acontecer. O sonserino agora beijava seu pescoço e ia começar a rasgar a sua roupa quando uma voz o interrompeu.  
- Largue-a, Avery. - Ele largou-a e Gina caiu no chão com um baque, voltando a chorar descontroladamente.  
  
***  
  
Draco tinha tido um dia bom. Nos intervalos entre as aulas havia ficado pelos cantos com Parvati Patil, sua atual namorada. No fim do dia terminou com ela e foi para o Salão Comunal Sonserino. Encontrou Pansy Parkinson e a arrastou até a sua sala secreta, onde ele levava as garotas quando as coisas iam mais longe. Lá havia uma cama de casal bem aconchegante, um sofá, duas poltronas e uma escrivaninha.  
- Hum, o que você quer, Draquinho? - Disse Pansy sorrindo maliciosamente. Era a ela que Draco procurava quando não tinha nada pra fazer. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, jogou-a na cama e ficou lá com ela umas duas horas, até que mandou que a garota fosse embora, pois queria ficar sozinho. Ficou deitado, fitando o teto escuro, pensando. Permaneceu assim algum tempo até que se vestiu e resolveu ir para o dormitório.  
Quando já estava quase chegando a entrada da Sonserina deparou-se com uma cena um tanto constrangedora, é claro que isso não valia para Draco Malfoy. Ele definiria a cena de nojenta. Não que ele nunca tivesse feito o que Avery pretendia fazer, mas nunca havia forçado garota nenhuma.  
- Largue-a, Avery. - Ele soltou a menina então Draco pode ver de quem se tratava e ficou surpreso ao constatar que era Gina Weasley. Novamente, havia encontrado com aquela garota tarde da noite, mas da última vez não tinha sido num lugar tão estranho para a garota quanto as Masmorras. O que será que ela estava fazendo ali? Se sentiu mal ao ver que Weasley estava chorando, odiava ver garota chorando, não sabia porquê.  
- Quer dividir, Malfoy? Desculpa, mas eu n... - Não pode continuar, pois Draco havia dado um soco em seu queixo e Avery caiu no chão. Olhou com ódio profundo para Malfoy.  
- Você não me assusta com esse seu olharzinho mixuruca não.  
- Você vai pagar caro por isso, Malfoy.  
- Ah, é? E quanto vai custar? Mil galeões? - Falou sarcasticamente.  
- Não, sua vida. - Os dois haviam esquecido completamente de Gina, que parara de soluçar e olhava atônita a discussão. Será que eles iam se matar ali? Estava com medo e confusa. Por que Draco a havia defendido? E desde de quando tinha começado a pensar nele como Draco? "Que idéia! É Malfoy, Gina Weasley!".  
- Há, há, há! Não me faça rir! E quem iria me matar? Você? Há, há! - Gina voltou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Drac... "É Malfoy!".  
Avery lançou um último olhar a Malfoy e foi embora.  
- Malfoy, obrig...  
- Não quero seus agradecimentos, Weasley, não preciso deles. - Gina começava a se irritar, mas respirou fundo, afinal ele a havia salvado. - Deixe seus agradecimentos ao Potter.  
Ao ouvir o nome de Harry lembrou porque aquilo tudo tinha acontecido e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas novamente. Engoliu em seco ao notar que passos se aproximavam cada vez mais do lugar onde estavam e logo viu Filch dobrar o corredor e dar de cara com eles. Definitivamente não era seu dia de sorte. Engoliu em seco novamente ao ver o sorriso satisfeito no rosto feio do zelador.  
- Mas o que temos aqui, minha gatinha! - Disse enquanto acariciava o pêlo crespo de Madame Nor-r-ra, que estava em seu colo. - Dois aluninhos fora da cama! - E virou-se para eles - Venham comigo.  
Os dois seguiram o zelador calados sem olhar um para o outro. Gina estava receosa, iria receber sua primeira detenção. Draco se mostrava indiferente, já estava acostumado, não que fosse encrenqueiro, mas já foi pego várias vezes se "amassando" pelos corredores. Quando chegaram a sala de Filch, ele disse:  
- Estejam amanhã as oito aqui para cumprir a detenção. - Enquanto dizia, ele ia anotando algo em um pergaminho. - Vocês irão catalogar os livros da biblioteca. Agora podem ir! Estão esperando o que? Vão logo, sumam daqui!  
Eles foram cada um para o seu dormitório, Gina dando graças a Merlim por saber ir pra Torre da Grifinória dali. Quando chegou no dormitório jogou-se na cama, abraçou com força seu travesseiro e pôs-se a pensar o que havia acontecido desde que chegara a torre da Grifinória depois da janta e chorou até dormir.  
  
***  
  
N/A: E aí? O primeiro capítulo... Talvez eu demore para postar o segundo, porque eu gosto de já ter o próximo pronto, e o três ainda num tá... Enquanto isso, vcs (pessoas fascinadas por D/G, como eu) poderiam ler outras fics maravilhosas como: A Sabedoria de Um Tolo, Amor da Vida Nossa, Todos os Nossos Ontens, e pra quem não conhece, deveria entrar no site 3 vassouras () é muito bom!! E ainda tem a fic da B, Em Meio à Escuridão, que não é D/G, mas é maravilhosa. N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à Satine Malfoy, minha beta, obrigada mesmo!! N/A 3: Deixem reviews, por favor, eu num tenho ninguém pra me apoiar com essa fic, então só vai depender de vcs, se quiserem novos caps. :D Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


	2. Detenção

Capítulo Dois: Detenção  
  
Gina mal conseguira dormir aquela noite, estava com olheiras profundas, tanto de chorar quanto de falta de sono. Ela nem sonhou com Tom, já tinha tantos outros pesadelos para ter... Havia sonhado coisas horríveis. Resolveu levantar-se de uma vez, não cansava de lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Queria ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas, mas seria difícil, já que o assunto do momento era o namoro do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Gina tinha certeza que aquela Skeeter tinha publicado algo no Profeta Diário (ela havia conseguido fugir de Hermione, sabe-se lá como, e tinha voltado a pôr aquelas matérias absurdas no jornal). Olhou o relógio na mesinha-de- cabeceira, que se encontrava ao lado de sua cama, era hora do café. Não tinha a mínima fome. Resolveu, então, estudar um pouco a matéria do dia para se descontrair.  
Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro do dormitório, lavou o rosto e olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho. Estava horrível! Escondeu o máximo que conseguiu as olheiras e voltou-se novamente para o espelho. Se sentia tão sozinha! Queria tanto se abrir com alguém. Mas não podia. Seus únicos amigos eram Mione e Neville e não podia contar o que o sonserino havia tentado fazer ontem, com certeza eles iriam falar para Rony, que ficaria furioso e tiraria satisfações. Além de apanhar muito de Avery, ainda ia levar uma detenção na certa. A detenção! Como iria explicar para o irmão aquela detenção? Teria que mentir, e se tinha uma coisa que Gina odiava era mentira. Suspirou. Aquele seria um dia longo, e a detenção ainda seria com Malfoy. "Que sorte" pensou desanimada e desceu para o salão comunal que se encontrava vazio aquela hora.  
Lembrou-se, então, que havia esquecido o livro de Herbologia lá em cima. Subiu novamente e pegou o livro, mas não pôde deixar de olhar a capa de um outro livro que também se encontrava dentro do malão da onde ela havia acabado de tirar o livro de Herbologia. Não que houvesse algo de especial ou que ela nunca tenha visto a capa antes, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Potions, lia-se na capa. Poções. Snape. Sonserina. Draco. Por que diabos havia pensado tanto em Draco aquela noite? Por quê se pegava pensando nele algumas vezes? Devia estar ficando louca, ou então sentia culpa de pelo menos não ter conseguido agradecê-lo por ontem. "É claro! Se ao menos tivesse deixado eu terminar!". Não sabia porque não estava tão chateada quanto devia estar para aquela detenção que cumpriria à noite com ele. Bufou irritada e saiu do quarto para o salão comunal novamente, agora conseguindo se concentrar totalmente ao estudo. Ela não sabia, mas à partir da atitude de Draco na noite anterior, Gina mudava seus sentimentos em relação ao garoto.  
  
***  
  
Naquele dia Gina não saiu da Torre. Quando o Salão Comunal ficava cheio, ela subia para o dormitório e quando esvaziava ela descia novamente. Não queria ver ninguém, conversar com ninguém, queria ficar sozinha. Não tinha ânimo para assistir as aulas e não podia perder pontos para a Grifinória por sua falta de atenção. Ela não comeu, e isso só contribuiu para que sumisse mais ainda sua beleza. Gina era bonita, não era linda, era definida como interessante. Não tinha corpo demais, mas também não tinha de menos. Seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo iam até a sua cintura, mas ela sempre o mantinha preso. Tinha algumas sardas no rosto e o contorno facial delicado, tal como ela. E naquela tarde estava péssima, mas ela nunca foi vaidosa, tinha beleza natural, por isso não se importou muito e ainda mais, estava muito pior por dentro.  
No ponto de vista de Gina, aquele tinha sido o dia mais longo de sua vida. Depois de muito tempo esperando, chegou a hora da detenção. Desceu (havia ficado os últimos minutos no dormitório, pois as aulas do dia tinham acabado e salão já se enchera novamente).  
- Gina! - Gina virou-se e viu Hermione correndo em sua direção - Gina, - disse ofegante pela corrida - te procurei o dia inteiro! Me disseram que você não assistiu a nenhuma aula e sua aparência está um caco!  
Nessa parte, Gina sorriu de leve. Mione havia mudado, agora era uma mulher muito bonita e tinha se tornado mais vaidosa de uns tempos para cá, afinal não podia ficar para sempre com aquele cabelo enorme e horrível, era o que ela mesma dizia.  
- Como você está? - Continuou ela.  
- Ah, eu estou melhor, eu num tava com ânimo para assistir a aula e não fui.  
- E pra onde você estava indo?  
- Para minha detenção...  
- O QUÊ?  
- Fala baixo, Mione, é que ontem o Filch me pegou quando eu saí daqui... - sentiu os olhos marejarem e Hermione percebeu que a amiga ainda estava muito mal, deu-lhe um abraço, que dessa vez Gina retribuiu, estava precisando tanto desabafar. Antes que caísse em lágrimas novamente resolveu afastar-se, limpou os olhos e disse: - Bom, acho melhor eu ir indo antes que eu chegue atrasada. Faz um favor pra mim?  
- Faço, claro.  
- Se o Rony perguntar alguma coisa, inventa uma desculpa, eu não quero que ele saiba.  
- Tudo bem, tchau, boa sorte.  
- Tchau. - virou-se e começou a andar novamente, mas:  
- Gina! - era Hermione de novo - Peraí que eu vou melhorar essa sua aparência - murmurou um feitiço e Gina ficou bem melhor, já não tinha as olheiras - Bom, melhorou, mas se você quiser eu posso...  
- Não precisa não, Mione. Obrigada, eu já tenho que ir, tchau - dessa vez conseguiu ir sem mais nenhuma interrupção até a sala de Filch, onde ele e Draco já estavam.  
- Está atrasada - disse rudemente Filch.  
- Desculpe.  
Ele bufou e disse:  
- Sigam-me.  
Eles o seguiram como na noite anterior, sem se olharem e sem falarem nada. Pararam em frente a porta da biblioteca, que o zelador abriu e os mandou entrar.  
- Só saiam daqui quando terminarem o trabalho, se saírem antes, amanhã terão que cumprir uma detenção pior. - e foi embora, batendo a porta atrás de si.  
Gina olhou para Draco, que não retribuiu ao olhar e disse:  
- Malfoy, eu sei que não quer meus agradecimentos, mas eu quero dá-los assim mesmo...  
- Está perdendo seu tempo, Weasley, já disse que não quero seus agradecimentos, deixe-os para o P....  
- Eu não quero agradecer ao Harry! Eu estou agradecendo a você pelo que fez ontem! E não me importa se você não os quer, que se dane! - Gina estava furiosa. Por que ele tinha que lhe lembrar sempre do Harry? Doía tanto.  
- Que foi, Weasley, tá nervosinha, é? Por causa do Potter? Tadinha! Soube que ele está namorando aquela mala da Brown. Tá com ciúm... - PAFT! Ela acertou-lhe um tapa na cara.  
- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY, OU JURO QUE...  
- Jura que o quê? Vai me bater de novo? Sinceramente, você não consegue nem fazer doer! Bom, talvez o Potter sinta alguma coisa, do jeito que é magricela, por que você não experimenta? Ah não, esqueci! Você quer mesmo saber é de beijar ele, não de bater...  
Gina sentiu que ia chorar novamente, virou-se e foi começar o trabalho, não ia dar o gosto a Malfoy de vê-la chorando. Draco vendo que ela acabou a discussão também foi fazer a sua parte. Tinha perdido a cabeça. Por que estava provocando-a tanto? Por que estava com tanto ódio de Potter (mais que o normal, é claro)? Bufou, estava ficando maluco. Continuou a catalogar.  
Uma, duas, três horas se passaram e ainda faltava uma pequena quantidade de livros. Gina sentia-se exausta, estava muito fraca. Não havia comido nada, nem dormido direito, o efeito do feitiço de Hermione já estava passando e ela estava um caco de novo. Sentiu uma tontura. Andou até a cadeira mais próxima e sentou. Estava tudo girando.  
- Tá querendo fugir do trabalho, Weasley? - Ouviu Draco dizer, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, até por que não tinha forças para isso - Weasley? Weasley, o que você tem? - Draco aproximou-se lentamente e viu que ela não estava fingindo. Estava muito mal mesmo e sua aparência comprovava o bastante para que ele tivesse certeza. De repente ela tombou para o lado e desmaiou. - Era tudo que eu precisava! - Pegou-a no colo e foi andando rápido até a Ala Hospitalar, onde ficou até Madame Pomfrey dizer que ela estava só dormindo agora e que ia demorar a acordar, pois precisava tirar alguns sonos atrasados. Ela havia ministrado uma poção para que Gina não sonhasse e pudesse ter um sono tranqüilo.  
Draco voltou para a biblioteca, terminou o trabalho inteiro e foi dormir.  
  
***  
  
Quando Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, não havia nenhum vestígio da aparência do dia anterior nela. Estava bem melhor. Pôs-se a lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, lembrava-se de tudo até quando as coisas em sua volta começaram a girar, a voz desdenhosa de Draco e uma escuridão total.  
Olhou em volta, estava na Ala Hospitalar. Logo Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada e olhou surpresa para ela.  
- Já acordou? Que bom. - E começou a enfiar-lhe algo pela boca que Gina reconheceu como comida. - Você precisa se alimentar, ainda está um pouco fraca.  
Ela terminou de mastigar e falou:  
- E quando eu saio daqui?  
- Acho que mais ou menos de noite, se você já estiver totalmente recuperada. - E enfiou-lhe mais um pedaço de pão pela boca, fazendo Gina engasgar. - Toma aqui, coma tudo isso! Quando voltar quero ver esse prato limpo!  
Ela estava virando para ir novamente a sua sala, mas Gina lembrou-se de uma coisa.  
- Madame Pomfrey, eu não me lembro de ter tido nenhum sonho essa noite...  
- Sim, claro. Foi uma poção para se descansar completamente, sem sonhos.  
- E a senhora poderia me dar um pouco dessa poção? É que não tenho dormido bem ultimamente...  
- Eu percebi! Bem, de qualquer forma, posso sim, mas é só um pouquinho por noite, se não a senhorita pode passar mal.  
Gina sorriu aliviada, finalmente ia se livrar daqueles pesadelos com Tom.  
- Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.  
A enfermeira saiu, deixando Gina sozinha com seus pensamentos, que teimavam em parar num certo garoto de cabelos platinados. Será que havia sido ele que a trouxera ontem?  
  
***  
  
N/A: Bem, até que eu conseguir postar rápido, que bom... Presente de feriado!! E agora dependendo da minha imaginação, pode ser q eu não demore pra postar o três, talvez demore... Não sei!! Deixem reviews por favor, é mt importante p/mim!! Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


	3. Será Possível?

Capítulo Três: Será Possível?  
  
Draco estava indeciso, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório masculino da Sonserina na manhã seguinte. Será que devia ir vê-la? Ao menos perguntar a Madame Pomfrey com ela estava? Por que estava tão preocupado com a garota? "É só uma Weasley! Eu só preciso de algo para fazer para tirar isso da cabeça!" Pensou Draco contrariado rumo ao Salão Comunal, onde encontrou Pansy. Pansy! Era dela que precisava! Analisou-a. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso. "Hum, nunca foi de se jogar fora... Mas com certeza a Weasl... O que a Weasley tem a ver com isso?" Decidiu para de pensar besteiras e foi em direção a Pansy pegando-a pelo braço e levando-a em direção de sua sala secreta onde ficou um bom tempo.  
  
***  
  
Gina recebeu alta um pouco antes do almoço. Não iria almoçar, é claro, pois a enfermeira a havia feito comer por dois dias. Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem rumo, embora tomando cuidado para não se perder, já tinha tido experiências o bastante para se descuidar.  
Estava passando por um corredor cheio de quadros quando ela ouviu vozes ao fundo. Curiosa como só um Weasley pode ser, caminhou cuidadosamente até de onde vinham as vozes. Ficou surpresa ao ver de quem se tratava: Draco e Pansy Parkinson. Aguçando os ouvidos foi mais para perto. Não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Tinha que ter ido embora no primeiro instante quando viu de quem se tratava. Mas não foi, tinha alguma coisa que a fazia ir lentamente até o local.  
Eles estavam parados diante de um quadro conversando (se podia ser chamado de conversa, num sei...).  
- Ai, Draquinho, assim você me deixa toda arrepiada! - Disse Pansy, Gina achando sua voz irritante como nunca - Quer mais uma sessãozinha? - Completou maliciosamente, agora Gina já estava a ponto de explodir.  
- Cala a boca, Pansy - Interrompeu Draco calando-a com um beijo frio e ríspido, sem vontade alguma. Parecia que estava sendo forçado. "Humf! Como se ele algum dia fosse forçado de alguma coisa!" Pensou a garota irritada. Ele virou-se para o quadro falou alguma coisa que Gina não entendeu e entrou puxando a garota que o acompanhava junto. Gina sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar. Foi o mais rápido possível para o dormitório, onde trancou-se e chorou mais uma vez.  
  
***  
  
Duas semanas se passaram e Draco já não suportava pensar em Gina. Ficou horas pensando e chegou a conclusão que estava atraído fisicamente: é claro que ele relutou muito para perceber. Como faria para acabar com aquela atração? Pensou durante dias até que achou a solução. Se ele se sentia atraído por ela, por que não beijá-la? Ninguém precisava saber. "Como não pensei nisso antes?! É só eu sair com ela que esse sufoco acaba! Mas será que ela vai querer? É claro que vai, eu sou lindo, que garota não gostaria? Ela vai se fazer de difícil... Já sei!" Levantou-se rapidamente, sentou-se na escrivaninha da sala secreta e escreveu a seguinte carta:  
  
Weasley, Encontre-me daqui a uma hora no corredor dos quadros em frente a um quadro de um guerreiro. Compareça, preciso falar com você. Não leve ninguém junto. Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco releu a "carta" e deu-se por satisfeito. Aquele plano tinha que dar certo, já não agüentava mais aquela tortura. Tentara muitas outras maneiras, mas não adiantara: ficara com várias garotas lindas e também não tinha adiantado. Vinha-lhe sempre a mente a imagem daquela moça de cabelos vermelhos, o rosto já vermelho também pela raiva, grit... Bom, era a única solução. Mesmo que fosse péssima.  
Saiu da sala até o corujal onde despachou a sua coruja.  
  
***  
  
Ela só podia estar ficando louca! Já não se importava muito com o namoro de Harry, mas ainda ficava com raiva quando via ele e Lilá juntos. Como ele trocou-a por aquela garota fútil? Como nunca tinha percebido-a morrendo de amores por ele? E de repente olha para o lado vê Lilá, fica totalmente apaixonado, e Lilá, como não é burra nem nada, aceitou o pedido de namoro, tava na cara que ela só estava com ele por sua fama. Ser conhecida como a namorada de Harry Potter... Só ele não percebia. E Gina ali, na sua cara se derretendo quando ele lhe dizia só um "oi!". Amando Harry, não Harry Potter, apenas Harry... Como ele não podia repará-la? Como ele podia ter lhe trocado por Lilá Brown?  
O pior era que ela já não se importava muito. Sentia raiva e ficava magoada, mas não como antigamente. "Deve ser porque ele foi, mesmo que indiretamente, o causador do que aconteceu comigo na noite em que ele começou a namorar." Era o que dizia sua consciência, mas seu coração dizia outra coisa, que ela preferia ignorar.  
Estava indo rumo ao Salão Principal para almoçar, quando uma coruja cinzenta deixou-lhe uma carta sobre as mãos e foi embora. Era evidente que o dono não queria resposta.  
Curiosa, ela abriu a carta rapidamente e deu de cara com a letra caprichada de Draco. Ao ver a assinatura seu coração bateu forte. Era claro que iria. "Eu só estou curiosa para saber o que ele quer... Só isso!" Brigava Gina consigo mesma não querendo aceitar que queria vê-lo.  
Guardou a carta no bolso da veste e continuou a andar até o Salão. Assim que entrou, seus olhos pararam na mesa da Sonserina. Correu os olhos por toda mesa até achar quem procurava. Ficou olhando uns segundos e ele levantou os olhos em sua direção. Lançou-lhe um sorriso cheio de desdém e continuou a comer. Gina ficou indignada e foi para mesa da Grifinória. Não comeu muito. Estava muito ansiosa. Ela pegava-se dando olhadinhas discretas em direção a mesa da Sonserina.  
- Gina, assim você vai passar mal de novo! Trate de comer tudo. - Disse Hermione, que estava sentada ao seu lado. "Ela parece minha mãe!" pensou divertida Gina.  
- Ah, Mione, estou sem fome! - resmungou.  
- Gina Weasley, é bom você comer tudo que tem no prato! - intrometeu-se Rony, que por sua vez encontrava-se ao lado direito da namorada.  
- Ih, Rony! Também não precisa ser tão grosso com a sua irmã! - indignou- se Mione.  
- Eu sou irmão dela e sei o que é melhor para ela! - Gina percebeu que iria começar mais uma das incontáveis brigas do casal.  
- Pode deixar, Mione, eu como tudo, só não vão brigar, por favor! - Interviu a caçula dos Weasley. Os dois concordaram e continuaram a comer, um pouco bravos ainda.  
Gina comeu tudo rápido e retirou-se do Salão para o encontro. Foi fácil chegar lá, afinal sabia onde era, lembrava de quando tinha visto Draco com Pansy em frente àquele mesmo quadro.  
  
Draco andava apressado. Estava muito ansioso e angustiado. Tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. A viu em frente ao quadro, mas não se aproximou. Ficou observando-a de longe. Era muito bonita, ele não podia negar. "Ao menos isso!" pensou contrariado Draco. Andou vagarosamente, mas mesmo assim firme, não podia perder a compostura.  
- Ah! Até que enfim você chegou, estava quase indo embora! Fale logo o que quer. - Falou irritada Gina.  
- Eu não quero falar nada com você...  
- Então pode me dizer por que você me chamou aqui?  
- Para isso. - E ele a pressionou contra a parede.  
- Pára com isso, me solta! Olha que eu grito! - Disse com dificuldade a garota, tanto por estar sendo quase massacrada na parede, tanto porque estava quem estava fazendo isso era o garoto que ela durante dias não havia tirado da cabeça. "O que ele pretende faz..." Não pôde terminar o pensamento, pois Draco agora já havia colado seus lábios nos de Gina. Ela estava estática, totalmente surpresa. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Será que era um sonho? Não, era bem real e Gina queria aproveitar ao máximo. Depois do minuto de surpresa, respondeu ao beijo com tanta intensidade quanto ele. Era um beijo cheio de paixão. Não amor, ela teria um beijo de amor se fosse pela parte de Harry. Mas ele nunca a havia percebido. Ao lembrar disso, intensificou ainda mais o beijo.  
Draco estava surpreso. No fundo tinha achado que ela o rejeitaria, mas não. Ela estava tão envolvida quanto ele. O garoto já estava fora de si. Se perdia naqueles maravilhosos e doces lábios de Gina. Tão macios, tão gostosos. Suavizou o beijo. Queria sentir melhor aquela sensação de estar com ela. Mordiscavam suavemente agora um o lábio do outro. Será que ela o queria tanto quanto ele? Não. Ela queria o Potter. Parou o beijo. Pronto, havia conseguido com êxito executar o plano. Mas talvez não ele todo, só uma parte. A parte em que teria que beijá-la estava pronta, mas quanto a parte de esquecê-la ele já não tinha certeza...  
Encarava aqueles olhos maravilhosamente castanhos. Havia ainda um pouco de surpresa, mas também havia decepção e confusão. Observou seu rosto delicado. Afastou-se dela. Não podia mais ficar perto de Gina. Ela o enfeitiçava e Draco não podia deixar isso acontecer.  
Virou-se e lentamente foi embora, deixando para trás uma Gina totalmente boba e feliz, com uma mão pousada sobre os próprios lábios.  
  
***  
  
Gina ficou alguns minutos naquela posição, até que se tocou. Foi pensando até à Torre da Grifinória. Não queria saber das aulas. Sentou-se numa das poltronas do Salão Comunal. "EU BEIJEI DRACO MALFOY!" Gritava sua consciência, mas ela não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou irritada com aquilo. "Meu Merlim, o que eu vou fazer? Por que correspondi? Será que eu est... NÃO! VOCÊ AMA O HARRY! HARRY POTTER!" Pesava totalmente desesperada com a hipótese de que talvez estivesse gostando de Draco Malfoy.  
Mas uma coisa Gina não entendia: Por que ele havia feito aquilo?  
- Gina, você tá fazendo o quê aqui? - A garota foi retirada dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo Neville Longbotton.  
- Ahñ? Ah, sim. Eu num tou com muita disposição para assistir as aulas, e você? - Perguntou antes que o amigo a perguntasse por que não tinha disposição, não queria mentir.  
- A gente tá com tempo vago, sabe... O Hagrid num tá muito bem, desde que pegou aquela gripe... Então hoje ele não pôde dar aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
- Então o Harry, o Rony e a Mione também tão de tempo vago?  
- Claro, né, Gina?  
- Eu vou para os jardins. - Falou levantando-se.  
- Por quê?  
- Porque se o Rony me ver matando aula vai me dar um sermão e eu num to com saco, a gente vai acabar brigando...  
- Ah, tá... Eu num posso ir com você, porque eu tenho um trabalho de Herbologia pra fazer.  
- Tudo bem. - Gina deu um beijo estalado nas bochechas rosadas de Neville e foi para os jardins, pensar mais.  
  
Ao chegar no mesmo, sentou-se na margem do lago e pôs-se a olha-lo, embora seus pensamentos estivessem bem distantes dali... Pousados sobre um certo garoto de cabelos platinados, que a havia feito sentir-se nas nuvens enquanto a beijava... Nunca tinha sentido aquela sensação antes, e isso a assustou um pouco. "Por quê? Por quê com ele? Por que não com o Harry?" Perguntou-se Gina tristemente, com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do grande lago. Seu olhar emudeceu.  
De repente sentiu duas macias mãos sobre seus olhos, as mãos que ela nunca esqueceria. Arrepiou-se.  
- Um galeão por seus pensamentos. - Sussurrou docemente, enquanto Gina corava loucamente. Ela tirou as mãos deles de sobre seus olhos e virou-se para encará-lo.  
- Olá, Harry. - Falou, agora totalmente vermelha.  
- Como você está? - Continuou ele.  
- Estou bem e você?  
- Melhor agora. - Respondeu o garoto sorrindo e também um pouco corado. "Ah, num faz isso... Por favor! O que você quer? Me iludir e partir meu coração novamente? Por que você está me olhando assim?" Gina estava totalmente confusa. O que havia feito Harry mudar seu comportamento para com ela? Cadê sua namorada? Há um minuto atrás queria que tudo que tinha acontecido entre ela e Draco fosse com o Harry, agora já não tinha tanta certeza.  
- Onde está Lilá?  
- Ah... - Ele coçou a cabeça, meio desconcertado. - Nós terminamos...  
A garota olhou surpresa para Harry. Como era possível que eles houvessem terminado e ela só estava sabendo isso agora?  
- Há pouco tempo... - Começou novamente ele - Sabe... - Agora totalmente sem-graça - Num dava mais pra continuar...  
- Por quê? - Perguntou com a voz falhando Gina.  
- É que... Eu num conseguia desviar o pensamento de outra garota... - O coração da menina se despedaçou. Era óbvio que essa garota não seria ela, não valia a pena se iludir. Mas mesmo assim a curiosidade foi maior.  
- E quem é essa garota? - Falou em menos que um sussurro, porém Harry ouviu.  
- Ah... Isso não é importante... - Harry só não estava mais vermelho que Gina, porque Weasley é Weasley. - O que você estava fazendo aqui? - Disse rápido. Estava claro que queria mudar o assunto.  
- Estava pensando, e você? Por que veio até aqui?  
- Bem, é que eu te vi aqui tão distraída, tão... Sei lá! Eu me senti atraído quando... - Ele pareceu perceber o que estava falando e parou bruscamente. Era impressionante como um quanto o outro estavam corados.  
Permaneceram calados, afundados num silêncio mais incômodo que a situação em que se encontravam. "Por que você não terminou de falar? Será que era o que eu estou pensando? Não, devia ser só impressão minha..." Gina havia esquecido completamente do que acontecera antes de ir para os jardins. Como Harry conseguia fazer ela se desligar de tudo? De todos? Ela não sabia.  
- Harry! Gina! - Hermione e Rony vinham na direção deles, meio ofegantes. Deviam estar namorando quando viram os dois. - O que estão fazendo aqui? - Indagou Mione.  
Pareceu que Rony tinha ligado as anteninhas e olhou para a irmã.  
- A questão é: O que você está fazendo aqui? - Gina bufou. Lá vinha sermão.  
- Ah... Rony, eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida.  
- É claro que deve, mocinha, ou você se esqueceu que sou seu irmão? - Falou irritado Rony.  
- Você é meu irmão sim, mas isso não te dá o direito de querer me controlar! - Gritou Gina nervosa. Estava morrendo de raiva do irmão. Tinha estragado seu único momento com o Harry e ainda vinha brigar? Antes que fizesse alguma besteira que se arrependesse depois, foi embora para o castelo com passos duros, ignorando os chamados às suas costas.  
  
***  
  
Draco estava desnorteado. Onde estivera com a cabeça para beijar a Weasley? "Mas que ela beija bem, beija... Merlim, que boca!" esses pensamentos só serviram para piorar o estado do garoto. Tinha que tirar a Weasley da cabeça, precisava se distrair.  
Resolveu, então, voar um pouco pra arejar os pensamentos. Quem sabe assim melhorasse das idéias, com certeza não estava no seu estado normal.  
Logo, já tinha ido buscar sua vassoura e sobrevoava o campo de quadribol. Uma leve brisa batia em seu rosto, fazendo uma cosquinha gostosa. Ficou voando algum tempo, até que avistou ao longe cabelos longos, cor de fogo. Só podia ser ela. Ficou na dúvida se chegava mais perto. Achou melhor não se aproximar muito. Foi voando lentamente e percebeu que Gina não estava sozinha. Estava com... Apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor. "Maldito Potter!" Torceu o nariz. Estava com uma raiva incontrolável, como se ela fosse uma propriedade sua e Potter a estava querendo roubar. Estavam tão próximos, corados como nunca. "E ela, burra, se derretendo toda por aquele babaca. Que cena mais ridícula!" Draco já estava fora de si de tanto ódio.  
Quando ia se aproximar, viu mais atrás dos dois duas pessoas correndo na direção de Potter e Gina. Decidiu que ficaria ali mesmo, com certeza o Weasley iria estragar o momentinho dos dois, já que era o ser mais inconveniente e ciumento que Draco já havia visto. Não deu outra. Logo, Gina já estava saindo furiosa do local rumo ao castelo e Draco com um sorriso satisfeito ia para a masmorra da Sonserina, refletir um pouco.  
  
***  
  
N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Valeu a pena esperar? Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews!! Eu preciso saber o que vcs acharam... Desculpe-me a quem não está gostando ou tem alguma crítica (se tiver, me mande um email), mas sabe como é... Primeira fic nunca sai uma maravilha...  
  
N/A2: Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews no cap. 2 e, também a Satine Malfoy por betar a minha fic!  
  
N/A3: Eu postei anteontem o prólogo de Sempre há uma Chance (é uma fic sobre o Remo) quem quiser dar uma olhadinha lá eu agradeço, mas não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!! Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


	4. Quando a Besteira já Foi Feita

Capítulo Quatro: Quando a Besteira Já Foi Feita...  
  
Gina não sabia se deveria ficar confusa ou feliz. O garoto que não havia saído de sua cabeça há duas semanas a tinha beijado, e seu amor havia flertado com ela no mesmo dia! Com certeza foi um dia de sorte. "Pena que esses dias são raríssimos" pensou tristemente a menina enquanto tomava seu banho para logo depois dormir.  
Saiu do chuveiro e, depois de se secar e vestir foi para o dormitório. Tomou um gole da poção anti-sonhos da Madame Pomfrey, percebendo que no dia seguinte teria que voltar à enfermaria para pegar mais. Aquela já estava no fim.  
Gina tinha agora uma aparência que nunca tivera antes. Estava mais jovial e com facilidade era vista sorrindo. Não tinha mais aquelas olheiras negras sob os olhos e já não se encontrava mais em seu rosto a expressão de cansaço, tudo isso graças à bendita poção.  
Deitou-se e não se demorou muito já estava dormindo. Aquele com certeza fora um dia cheio.  
  
Acordou cheia de disposição, tinha tido uma ótima noite de sono. "Com certeza teria sido melhor se tivesse sonhado com..." Nessa hora ela se enrolou. Seria melhor sonhar com Draco ou com Harry? "... com Harry, é claro!" pensou logo depois, contrariada.  
Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, aonde escovou os dentes. Logo depois despiu-se e entrou na água morna do chuveiro. Ainda estava muito feliz, o dia anterior realmente fora maravilhoso. Será que Harry voltaria a agir normalmente com ela (o normalmente nesse caso quer dizer: "Sem nem a menos olhar para a sua cara")? E o que a mais estava incomodando e chateando era que com certeza não significava nada para Draco, com certeza fora só "mais uma". Por que ele mexera tanto com ela? Por que correspondeu ao beijo quando deveria ter empurrado-o e ainda de quebra dar cincos dedos na cara?  
Saiu do chuveiro bruscamente. Precisava parar de pensar bobagens, se martirizando. Enxugou-se rapidamente, colocando suas vestes logo depois. Mirou sua imagem refletida no grande espelho do banheiro. Nunca seria suficiente para o garoto mais lindo e popular de Hogwarts. Bufou irritada. Lá estava ela pensando nele de novo.  
Fez duas longas tranças em seu cabelo de má vontade e voltou para o quarto. Quando olhou para o relógio, viu que já estava atrasada para sua primeira aula do dia: Poções. Pegou o material e saiu em disparada para as masmorras, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder "alguns" pontos para a Grifinória.  
Com certeza aquele dia não seria tão bom quanto o anterior...  
  
***  
  
Quando Gina pensara que o dia seria horrível, não esteve muito longe da verdade. Pra variar a aula de Poções havia sido um porre total, além do que ela conseguiu render menos trinta pontos para a odiada casa do professor.  
Logo depois de poções ela teve História da Magia, e pior que não conseguiu dormir na aula do professor fantasma, muito menos prestar atenção no que ele dizia.  
Totalmente entediada, seguiu para o almoço. Como era de costume, o salão estava agitado, pessoas conversando, fazendo fofocas, outras fazendo deveres atrasados para a aula seguinte... Nada estava combinando com o humor da garota naquele dia. Pra melhorar ainda a situação, só foi notar que havia sentado de frente para a mesa da Sonserina quando o fez. "Ótimo! Era tudo que eu mais queria!" Pensou sarcasticamente enquanto se servia de suco.  
Permaneceu o almoço inteiro de cabeça baixa, embora se pegasse olhando às vezes para a mesa que ficava do lado oposto do salão, é claro, reclamando consigo depois. Numa dessas olhadas seus olhos se encontraram, mas não passou de uns segundos, ainda assim, Gina conseguiu perceber que havia um brilho diferente nos olhos do sonserino, não conseguia identificar do que se tratava, mas tinha quase certeza de que não fora um brilho de qualquer outro sentimento que não fosse de maldade. Nunca conhecera alguém com um olhar tão enigmático quanto o de Draco Malfoy. Ele nem em um milhão de anos mudaria.  
Virou a cabeça para o lado, um pouco corada, sem nem entender porque ou fingia que não entendia. Um erro, pois deu de cara com Harry do lado oposto da mesa, um pouco distanciado e isso só fez com que as lembranças do que acontecera no dia anterior voltassem à tona aos seus pensamentos, cometendo que ela corasse mais.  
- Bom dia, Gina. - Disse Neville, que acabara de sentar ao seu lado, fazendo-a voltar "da lua".  
- Péssimo! - Respondeu malcriadamente.  
- É, tá parecendo mesmo!  
- Ah, desculpe, Nev... É que eu num to muito bem hoje...  
- TPM? - Falou divertido, mas ao receber um olhar nada encantador da caçula dos Weasley, continuou: - Calma! Só estou brincando!  
Gina balançou a cabeça vagarosamente como se tudo na sua vida estivesse dando errado. "E não é que tá mesmo?" E disse com a voz fraca:  
- Eu perdi a fome... Você não se importa se eu for para o meu dormitório?  
- Não. Pode ir... - Emitiu um tom chateado.  
- Promete que não fica triste?  
- Claro, Gina. Só não vá faltar mais aulas! Essa semana eu posso contar nos dedos quantas aulas você assistiu!  
- Tudo bem, Nev, to indo. - Levantou-se foi embora, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
Três dias se passaram e Gina continuava a levar a vida entediante de sempre. Mas uma coisa lhe parecera muito estranha nesses dias: ela pegava Harry a fitando diversas vezes, e quando seus olhares se encontravam, ele conseguia ficar mais vermelho do que a própria (o que era muito raro).  
Também conhecera uma menina legal no dia anterior. Ela era do seu ano e da Grifinória. Seu nome: Laura Drawford. Ela, com certeza, era uma menina muito bonita e simpática, o que fazia Gina entender menos porque se aproximara dela, a garota mais sem-graça da casa, como se definia. Mas isso não estava lhe importando muito no momento, pensaria nisso depois.  
Logo a mesma entrava alvoroçada e ofegante no dormitório, o lugar onde Gina estivera até aquele momento.  
- G-gina... - Falou recuperando o fôlego, enquanto inspirava o ar como se fosse uma das últimas coisas que faria na vida.  
- Calma... Pronto, agora pode falar.  
- O Harry tá lá em baixo querendo falar contigo! - Deu um gritinho meio que... hum... histérico e abraçou Gina, que continuava imóvel. Não é possível! Harry querendo falar com ela? - E ele tava bem nervoso! Vai logo, menina, vai!  
- Mas... - Tentou se opor, morrendo de vergonha.  
- Peraí! - Laura pegou uma escova na própria penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos da amiga. - Você tem de estar linda! Pronto! - Disse ao terminar, a empurrando até a porta. - Anda!!  
Gina respirou fundo. Se fosse uma brincadeira da garota... Não sabia nem do que seria capaz. Desceu as escadas sem pressa alguma e encontrou um Harry estalando os dedos nervosamente, sem olhá-la. Ainda tinha chance de sair correndo dali, ele nem a veria. Mas como era muito curiosa foi até o garoto, que quando percebeu sua presença ficou vermelho como um pimentão.  
- Ah, olá, Gina... - Disse sem-graça, ainda estalando as juntas - Será que podemos... Conversar?  
- Claro, Harry... - Respondeu também super encabulada. Ele a puxou pela mão e a levou até os jardins, no mesmo lugar, onde dias atrás, haviam se encontrado.  
  
Gina não acreditava. Estava indo agora de volta à torre da Grifinória. Não, não era possível! Só podia ser um sonho. Era o que ela pensava. Como era possível que Harry se declarasse à ela? Que a pedisse em namoro? Mas acontecera de verdade. A garota não lembrava de ter estado tão feliz quanto naquele momento, na verdade tinha parado um pouco para pensar no beijo que Draco lhe dera. E foi por ele que Gina não deu uma resposta imediata. Como poderia namorar Harry se não tirava um certo sonserino da cabeça? Porém, vendo de outro lado, fora tudo que mais quisera na vida, agora já não tinha certeza. Estava confusa tal qual o outro dia em que falara com o menino-que- sobreviveu.  
Bufou pela terceira vez naquela caminhada. Estava ficando doida! Pelo menos não tinha dito que não, e sim que ia pensar. Mesmo assim ela percebeu que Harry ficou meio confuso. Devia pensar que, como sempre fora apaixonada por ele, iria aceitar. Mas o que ele nem imaginava era que um outro garoto também já povoava seus pensamentos e atitudes.  
Ao entrar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, encontrou Laura totalmente eufórica conversando com Neville, era óbvio que havia contado tudo para ele. Porém não fazia diferença, Gina contaria mesmo.  
Logo os dois vinham correndo em sua direção com sorrisos idênticos de ansiedade.  
- E aí? Como foi? - Se adiantou Neville alvoroçado.  
- Harry me pediu em namoro... - Falou e depois deu um sorriso forçado. Não sabia porquê, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de sorrir. "Se Harry tivesse feito isso até pouco tempo atrás..." pensou amargurada, enquanto encarava duas expressões de pura confusão a sua frente.  
- Mas você não está feliz com isso? - Perguntou Laura.  
Gina sorriu novamente, porém dessa vez um sorriso triste.  
- Eu não sei... - Falou baixinho, como se cada palavra doesse. Agora com certeza não poderia fugir, eles não deixariam. Teria que contar tudo: seus pensamentos e sentimentos que se encontravam em total desordem. Abrir seu coração e confiar nos amigos. Mesmo que a menina fosse uma amiga recente, tinha lhe inspirado confiança, isso só fez com que Gina tivesse mais certeza ainda que seriam grandes amigas.  
- E por quê? - Voltou a falar Drawford com cara de absoluta descrença. Gina puxou os dois até seu dormitório, que se encontrava vazio até o momento. Aquelas coisas não podiam ser reveladas em um lugar público e cheio. Eram segredos, e como tais devem ser mantidos em sigilo, apesar dela estar dividindo com os amigos, precisava desabafar, falar tudo que estivera preso em sua garganta há dias. E foi isso que fez.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Oi! Espero q tenham gostado do cap., apesar dele ter sido pequeno e sem graça... mas fazer o que? Deixem suas opiniões! Sem previsão para o próximo cap.... ando totalmente sem inspiração, e como eu sei q vai demorar o próximo e tinha esse aki prontinho, resolvi publicar... Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


	5. Escolhas

Capítulo Cinco: Escolhas  
  
Estava se sentindo bem melhor desde ontem, o dia em que havia aberto seu coração aos amigos. Depois de muita conversa, discussões, raiva, opiniões e xingamentos, Gina simplesmente deitara e dormira instantaneamente. Sentia- se tão mais leve... Era Tão bom contar com os amigos... Dormira tão bem que, apesar de ter esquecido de tomar a poção, nem sonhara com Tom, nem com nada.  
  
Graças a Deus era sábado! Só ela sabia o quanto ansiara por um dia de paz. Sem aulas, sem deveres... Ficar de "papo pro ar"... Ela lembrou-se que devia uma resposta a Harry. Ainda estava indecisa, mas por fim tinha decidido aceitar. "Oras! Até parece que eu vou deixar meu grande amor por causa de um loiro-aguado!" Pensava. Sua consciência andava muito chata ultimamente. Quem sabe não melhorasse agora que ia realizar seu grande sonho?  
  
Neville e Laura a influenciaram muito nessa escolha. Era óbvio que tinha que esquecer Draco. Ele a estava sufocando, e Gina tinha que acabar com isso logo, antes que caísse de amores por ele. Nada melhor que Harry para ajudá-la nessa difícil tarefa, porque já se envolvera o suficiente.  
  
***  
  
Gina Weasley caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts rumo ao Salão Principal, tomar seu tão desejado café da manhã. Expor seus sentimentos e idéias aos amigos lhe enchera de fome, porém como adormecera logo depois do ocorrido, a fome ficara para o dia seguinte.  
  
Foi realmente lamentável para a garota esbarrar em Draco Malfoy enquanto dobrava um corredor. Sentiu um arrepio correr por toda sua espinha ao sentir sua pele em contato com a dele novamente. Rapidamente todas as sensações que sentiu nos braços de Draco voltaram. Sentindo-se mais fraca e vulnerável do que nunca, tentou ao máximo se recompor. Levantou a cabeça, que estivera abaixada até o momento, e encontrou os olhos nublados e frios dele. Encolheu-se, se sentindo pequenina.  
  
Sem mais encará-lo, desviou e seguiu seu caminho, agora já sem vontade alguma de comer...  
  
***  
  
Draco estava muito impaciente e chato nesses últimos dias. Culpa de quem? Da caçula Weasley... Como ela conseguira o envolver tanto daquela forma? "Eu não posso estar bem da cabeça... É isso..." E era enquanto esses pensamentos vagavam por sua mente que esbarrara em alguém.  
  
Estava pronto para xingar a pessoa do pior nome que encontrasse quando percebeu que era Gina. Enrijeceu instantaneamente. "Merda! Por que essa garota tem que aparecer nas piores horas?" Pensou contrariado. Lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva e desprezo, precisava fazer isso... Sua mente implorava...  
  
Foi com satisfação que a viu encolher-se e ir embora. Mas não sabia porque sentia-se tão "pesado".  
  
Resolveu deixar para lá e rumou também ao Salão Principal. Assim que adentrou neste, foi abordado por um par de braços grossos (não gordos) e fortes pendurados no seu pescoço. Olhou para o lado para encontrou a dona inconveniente deles. "Ah, não!" pensou automaticamente.  
  
- O que você quer, garota? - Falou grosseiro, tirando os braços dela de si.  
  
- Ai, Draquinho... Você nunca mais foi me procurar... Estava com saudades... - Falou melosa Pansy. Draco queria abrir um buraco no chão. Não por vergonha, mas sim para enfiar aquela idiota dentro.  
  
- Estive sem tempo. - Falou como se pusesse um ponto final na discussão e foi acomodar-se numa ponta da grande mesa da Sonserina.  
  
***  
  
Gina ficou fitando seu prato ainda cheio, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Esperava ansiosamente para que a tarde chegasse. Havia marcado às quatro com Harry na frente do lago. Gostava muito daquele lugar, então porque não fazer daquele momento de felicidade ali? Tinha que acabar com todos seus pensamentos malucos e confusos. Harry iria ajudá-la, mesmo que indiretamente.  
  
Suspirou cansada. Não que seu corpo estivesse cansado. Era algo muito maior. Sua alma já não agüentava, e isto estava fazendo mal a ela. Só não imaginava o quanto mais iria se cansar, o quanto mais iria sofrer...  
  
Pegou o garfo e ficou brincando com a comida. Queria pô-la na boca, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Parecia que sua garganta havia-se fechado.  
  
Desistiu então, pondo o garfo violentamente ao lado do prato, chamando um pouco da atenção da mesa para si. Olhou ao redor com um sorriso amarelo, levantou-se e foi andando até a porta do salão. Por esta entrava Harry, seu irmão e Mione. Gina deu um "olá" muito tímido, que foi correspondido igualmente pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Sentindo a face esquentar, tratou de sair rapidinho do local, sendo seguida por Laura.  
  
Foi vagando pelos corredores até chegar à sala de Transfiguração, que se encontrava vazia. Queria ficar sozinha, tentar pôr os pensamentos no lugar outra vez. Será que estava tomando a decisão certa aceitando o pedido de Harry? Sabia que seus sentimentos em relação a ele já não eram iguais. Ainda o amava, mas não como antes. Antes era só Harry, agora já havia um outro alguém: Draco Malfoy. Não que estivesse apaixonada, era muito cedo para isso, porém não negava que se sentia estranha simplesmente com a presença ou o toque dele. Era algo novo, que Gina não sabia explicar. Nunca sentira nada parecido por Harry, isso a deixava amedrontada. Não saberia como lidar com aquele novo e complexo sentimento. Por isso precisava esmagá- lo o mais rápido possível, antes que esse se apossasse de seu corpo e coração.  
  
- Gina... - Ouviu a voz da amiga atrás de si. Fechou os olhos e suspirou pela segunda vez pouco antes de virar-se para encará-la. - Está pensando nele de novo, não é? - Continuou com a voz meio penalizada e baixa.  
  
A ruiva fez um movimento lento e afirmativo com a cabeça. Agora que já havia contado tudo aos amigos, decidira que não ia esconder mais nada. Se escondesse, se sentiria mal, pesada.  
  
Laura também suspirou profundamente e foi até o banco onde Gina estava sentada. Parou ao lado deste e ficou a fitá-la tristemente. Não entendia porquê, mas estava se sentindo tão mal quanto a amiga. Desde que começou a se aproximar de Gina ela sentia que teriam um vínculo muito forte de uma amizade profunda. Não sabia exatamente porque chegou até a ruiva e puxou papo. Nunca havia reparado na garota como muitos, porém um dia a viu triste encolhida sozinha num sofá da sala comunal e sentiu-se tentada a falar com ela. Foi muito estranho. Laura que nunca tinha se deixado levar pelos sentimentos ou impulsos de momento fizera aquilo simplesmente porque seu coração mandara. Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: Gina foi a única amiga verdadeira que tivera, por isso não se arrependeu nada de ter-se deixado levar. Amizades assim não se encontram todo dia. A maioria são falsas ou interesseiras, são poucas as verdadeiras.  
  
Abraçou-a fortemente e sentindo que as lágrimas dela molhavam suas vestes, deixou também que as suas, contidas durante muito tempo, se libertassem. Agora onde sempre se encontrava uma menina forte e decidida, tinha apenas uma menina frágil, assustada com a vida e o rumo que esta estava seguindo.  
  
Gina levou um susto ao ver sua grande e contida amiga chorando. Ficou feliz que Laura tivesse deixado seu orgulho de lado e libertado seus sentimentos e frustrações. Sempre soubera que havia mais por de baixo da máscara de felicidade extrema que ela insistia em manter. O porquê, já não sabia. Mas saberia esperar que ela contasse, tinha certeza que não demoraria muito.  
  
Vendo que a garota se acalmara um pouco, já não soluçando mais, levantou- se e a levou consigo até o dormitório do sexto ano da Grifinória. Colocou-a na cama e ficou lá até a mesma adormecer, o que demorou um pouco.  
  
Gina deu uma olhada no relógio e viu que já estava quase na hora de se encontrar com Harry. Pegou seu suéter mandado pela Sra. Weasley no natal passado e o pôs sobre a blusa de frio que usava de baixo das vestes da escola, pondo-as logo depois. Dando uma última olhada para a cama de Laura, checando que ela dormia profundamente, seguiu seu caminho até o lago, rumo (ao que ela esperava ao menos ser) à felicidade. 


	6. Surpresas e Frustrações

**Capítulo Seis:**

Surpresas e Frustrações

   Quando Gina chegou na margem do lago, Harry já lá estava, embora ainda faltassem quinze minutos para a hora marcada. O nervosismo estava estampado em sua face e em seus gestos, andava de um lado para o outro torcendo as mãos, enquanto seu semblante expressava ânsia. Ela até achou engraçada a cena, porém também estava temerosa e ansiosa, com um friozinho na barriga que teimava em não passar. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e se aproximou. 

   - Harry. – Ele parou e a encarou, dando um sorriso nervoso.

   - Oi, Gina... Tudo bem? – Perguntou, enrubescendo, Harry era tão tímido quanto ela, que se espantou por nunca ter percebido isso. "Você devia estar babando demais por ele para perceber qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu rostinho bonito." Falou a consciência de Gina, que a ignorou completamente e respondeu:

   - Estou bem... – Sua face estava vermelha. "Meu Merlim! Será que cada vez que nos encontrarmos vou corar desse jeito?" E se esforçou ao máximo para tentar esconder o rubor em seu rosto, o que conseguiu em parte.

   - Melhor agora... – Arriscou, dando um sorriso amarelo logo depois. "Por que ele tem que ser tão encantador?" pensou, ignorando um certo pensamento que lhe ocorreu sobre um tal garoto da sonserina. Ficaram encarando-se um longo tempo, envergonhados demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Quando Harry pareceu tomar a coragem que lhe faltava, fez a pergunta que ela ansiara tanto que fizesse. – Você... Decidiu? – Nesse instante Gina vacilou. Era aquilo mesmo que queria? "Oras, Gina! Até parece que ele tá te pedindo em casamento! É só um namoro, aceita logo! Não era isso que você sempre quis?" Falou sua consciência, contrariada. "Era... Talvez não seja mais..." Respondeu a si mesma. Respirou fundo. Já tinha se decidido há muito, além do que tinha certeza que Harry a faria ao menos feliz.

   - Bem... Ahn... Eu adoraria ser sua... namorada... – Ele abriu um largo sorriso, a felicidade estampada em seus olhos. Diante de tão belo sorriso, ela também não pôde conter um. Harry se aproximou lentamente da menina, como quem pede permissão. Em resposta, Gina também se aproximou, até que já estavam pertos o bastante para sentir a respiração acelerada do outro. Fechou os olhos e esperou o tão ansiado beijo de sua infância. Ao sentir os lábios quentes dele contra os seus, respirou fundo antes de corresponder ao beijo. Era um beijo calmo e lento. E Gina não conseguiu evitar o pensamento que lhe dizia que preferia o beijo intenso e ardente de Draco. Juntou todas as suas forças para se concentrar apenas no novo namorado. Ficaram namorando ali, no jardim até o sol se pôr.

***

   Se ele já estava mal-humorado esses dias, Pansy só conseguiu piorar seu humor quando chegou à sua sala rindo extremamente. "Impressionante como ela consegue me irritar apenas com esse riso estridente!" Pensou a aborrecido, enquanto a fitava. Após algum tempo, perdeu a paciência.

   - O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou friamente, a fazendo calar-se. – Anda! Fale o que é tão engraçado! – Continuou no mesmo tom. Estava furioso. Como aquela garota conseguia fazê-lo perder a calma com tanta facilidade? "A Weasley não ajuda muito." Parkinson pareceu achar graça novamente e deixou mais um risinho sair, antes de responder.

   - Sabe quem está namorando? – Falou, sorrindo maldosamente. Draco bufou irritado.

   - Se eu soubesse não estaria perdendo meu tempo aqui te perguntando! – Ele praticamente gritou essas palavras. Estava muito impaciente. "Como é inconveniente! Será que essa garota é tão idiota assim e eu nunca percebi?" Sua cabeça voltou a falar quando a garota voltou a rir.

   - O Potter... – Falou quase sem fôlego. O rapaz a encarou com nojo. Então ela o fez perder tempo, o deixou curioso, aborrecido e sem paciência para dizer que o Potter voltou a namorar com Lilá Brown? Para falar uma coisa que ele e toda a escola já sabia? Mais furioso ainda levantou-se da cama e a pegou pelo braço, assustando-a. - ... Está namorando com a...

   - Eu sei! Todo mundo sabe que ele namora a Brown! Agora sai da minha frente, antes que eu faça algo que eu nunca fiz! – Pansy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

   - Brown? Quem falou em Brown? – Ele a soltou, fitando-a confuso. Se não era com a ex, com quem era? Ela riu mais uma vez. – Parece que ele finalmente deu bola para aquela Weasley! Estão namorando desde hoje à tarde. Tadinha da Lilá... Ficou com tanto ciúme... – Fingiu pena. Draco pareceu não entender muito bem. A Weasley e Potter juntos? Aquela Weasley que o menino-que-sobreviveu nunca deu bola e que sempre foi apaixonada pelo mesmo? Aquela Weasley que beijou outro dia e mudou radicalmente seus sentimentos o deixando completamente confuso? Aquela Weasley que o fez sentir ciúmes (mesmo que do jeito dele) pela primeira vez? Não podia ser. Não queria acreditar. "Meu Merlim! O que eu estou pensando? Eu quero é mais que eles namorem, se engulam, casem e tenham um bando de filhinhos ruivos, sardentos e pobres!" Pensou, contrariando totalmente o que uma outra parte de sua mente dizia.

   Ele se afastou e a mandou ir embora. Queria ficar sozinho. A garota o olhou confusa. Era impressão sua ou ele parecia desnorteado? Com mais um grito de expulsão grosso de Draco, Pansy saiu, ainda descrente com o comportamento dele. Mas o sonserino não estava dando a mínima para o que ela pensava. Estava preocupado. Por que tivera aquela reação? Estava gostando da grifinória? Não era possível! Ele era Draco Malfoy. E Draco Malfoy não gosta nem se preocupa com ninguém além de si mesmo. Com mais pensamentos confusos ecoando em sua mente, deixou-se cair na cama. Sentiu mais ódio de Potter do que nunca. Todos os sentimentos que sentira beijando Weasley passavam novamente pelo seu corpo, aumentando ainda mais sua raiva pelo garoto. Agora tê-la para si era um desafio. Tinha certeza que o garoto estava apaixonado por ela. Então porque não ganhar de Potter ao menos uma vez? Por que não realizar seu desejo mais freqüente? Mas seria difícil, disso tinha certeza. Não podia deixar transparecer nada. Não podia estragar a imagem que demorara tempos para conseguir, não podia decepcionar seu pai e sua família. Seria só mais um passatempo como qualquer outro, porém mais prazeroso que qualquer um. Estava desafiando a si mesmo que obteria sucesso, sendo difícil ou não. Afinal ele era acima de tudo um Malfoy e, assim sendo, não desistia até faze-lo, mesmo que tivesse que usar das suas piores armas.

   Com mais um sorriso malicioso, saiu da sala também para jantar. Começaria amanhã seu plano, e tinha tudo em mente. Já tinha percebido que Drawford tinha interesse nele e, como a maioria das meninas de Hogwarts, seria fácil conquistá-la. Assim chegaria com mais facilidade no seu alvo. O que ele nem imaginava é que também havia mexido com ela e isso o ajudaria muito. Decidindo pensar nos detalhes depois, desviou o pensamento para coisas mais interessantes enquanto caminhava até o salão, porém uma pergunta não saía, por mais que ele tentasse, de sua cabeça e aquilo o estava irritando:

   Como será que Weasley reagiria ao saber que estava ficando com sua melhor amiga?

N/A: Oi!! Bom, ai ta o cap. Ficou curtinho, né? Foi o Maximo q consegui! Desculpe a demora, eh q minha beta tava viajando... Espero q tenham gostado, apesar de ser pequeninho. Obrigada a todos q tem mandado comentários, reviews ou emails!! Vlw msm!!

N/A2: Eu vou por a fic em pausa daki a uma semana. Por quê? Bem, eu vou terminar a fic primeiro, pra depois poder por os caps. Com tempo determinado, vai ser bem melhor. Eu não vou desistir dela, não!! Desculpe, mas realmente não ta dando, ok? 

Bjx,

Lady Malfoy


	7. Ciúmes

**Capítulo Sete:**

Ciúmes

   Ela ria de algo que o novo namorado lhe dissera ao pé do ouvido. Não pôde evitar um riso debochado diante da cena, fazendo com que algumas pessoas ao redor o olhassem estranhamente. Na verdade, o tal riso fora, de certa forma, um jeito de disfarçar a raiva contida.

   O assunto principal da escola no momento era o repentino namoro de Gina Weasley com Harry Potter, e aquilo estava o irritando profundamente. Não era nada difícil que, no dia seguinte, a manchete principal do Profeta Diário fosse aquele enlace. Era possível facilmente ver pessoas, em todo o salão, aos cochichos com os amigos ou, até mesmo, com a pessoa (sendo quem fosse) ao lado na mesa, enquanto olhavam para o casal, que pouco se importava, agindo tipicamente como tais: recém-namorados. Também era possível de se ver a ex do menino e o irmão da menina os fitando, visivelmente contrariados com o comportamento dos dois, esse último sendo acalmado pela namorada. Mione não queria que ele estragasse o momento tão ansiado pela amiga por puro e simples ciúme de irmão, apesar de também achar que eles podiam ser mais discretos, o que era difícil no estado de ânimo que se encontravam.

   Desviou o olhar da cena grotesca e o fixou num ponto não muito distante que o anterior: Laura Drawford. Até que não seria ruim ter de ficar com a garota, afinal ela era bem jeitosinha, como ele a definia. "Vai ser até proveitoso..." Ficou um bom tempo a fitando, mas ela pareceu perceber estar sendo observada e levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos cinzas de Draco. Ele, é claro, aproveitou o momento para piscar-lhe um olho e sorrir sedutoramente, a fazendo corar e desviar os olhos para prato à sua frente.

   Gina pareceu ver e, confusa ainda, se sentiu mal e de certa forma traída. Também desviou o olhar para o namorado. Sua chateação ficou clara em sua face, sendo assim percebida por Harry, que lhe perguntou se ela estava bem.

   - Sim, eu estou legal... Só um pouco cansada. – Usou a mesma desculpa que usara outro dia com Neville, quando ele fez-lhe a mesma pergunta. Porém, completou sorrindo. - Sabe... O dia foi cansativo... – Os dois riram, corando logo depois. "É... Isso tem que acabar o mais rápido possível". Pensou referindo-se ao vermelhidão que ocupara seus rostos. Após convencê-lo de que não precisava que a levasse até a torre, deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e se retirou do salão, sendo seguida por um par de olhos cinzas e de vários outros curiosos.

***

   Draco acordou inspirado no dia seguinte. Sorte dele, pois tinha que estar mesmo para conquistar a amiga da ruivinha grifinória.

   Suspirou resignado pela própria falta de sorte. De tantas garotas de Hogwarts, por quê uma Weasley? Uma grifinória? Relutantemente, chegou à conclusão de que não se manda no coração. Justo com ele, que jamais imaginara sentir por alguém mais de uma atração física boba. Definitivamente aquela garota o encantara de alguma forma, agora estava naquele estado lamentável: sentindo saudades dos quentes e gostosos lábios dela, de sua pele macia...

   Forçou-se a desviar o pensamento mais uma vez. Como ela conseguia? Bufou irritado e logo se arrumou para o estafante dia. De certa forma, ele seria especial, só esperava não encontrar com o "casal perfeito" durante os tempos vagos...

   Sem mais nada o que fazer ali, saiu rumo ao Salão Principal, batendo a porta bruscamente atrás de si e acordando Crabbe e Goyle, que ainda dormiam em sono alto.

   Almejava que a (no momento extinta) sorte estivesse com ele pelo menos naquele dia.

***

   Acordou cedo, desperta por um bizarro sonho. "Droga! Esqueci de tomar a poção de novo!" Brigou consigo mesma. Estranhamente não sonhara com Tom ou Câmara Secreta, como de costume. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda eram cinco e meia, mas não sentia sono algum. Vestiu seu robe e desceu até a sala comunal, onde se sentou numa poltrona vermelha, que quase se confundia ao seu cabelo. Encolhida ali, fechou os olhos. O sonho passava rapidamente por sua mente, a deixando chateada.

   _Vestia uma fina camisola branca de seda e não reconhecia aquele local. Estava numa praia deserta. Sem saber porque, olhou para o mar e distante se encontrava Draco, com as duas mãos esticadas em sua direção. O mar batia violento contra a areia e morria manso na praia. Era um caminho difícil de ser percorrido, porém, ao fim dele estava o garoto que queria. Ouviu uma voz atrás de si lhe chamando. Virou-se e lá estava Harry, a poucos metros dela. Fazia o mesmo gesto com mão, como quem chama. Era, sem dúvida alguma, muito mais fácil chegar a ele, mas a recompensa, ou seja Harry, era o que ela queria? Segurou a própria cabeça com as mãos, enquanto as duas vozes a chamavam incessantemente. Sentia-se perdida e confusa. Liberou um grito de dor, contido há muito. Mas eles pareciam não se importar e continuavam a clamar seu nome. Sua cabeça doía, latejando sem parar. O mar cada vez mais impetuoso liberava a maresia, a deixando com frio e cheia de vontade de se aconchegar nos braços "dele". Mas quem era ele? Qual dos dois ela queria? Sua fina roupa a deixava congelada e somada com sua dilacerante dor, ficou desesperada. Queria que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Porém, se escolhesse Draco, isso não aconteceria, teria muito trabalho enfrentando os obstáculos do caminho. Já se decidisse por Harry, tudo seria mais fácil, sem barreiras. Sem pensar muito, deu a Draco um olhar de desculpas e correu até o menino-que-sobreviveu, sem ver o olhar decepcionado que o sonserino lhe lançou, muito menos o de vitória com o qual o grifinório respondeu. Abraçou-se a Harry, mas não se sentiu confortável e, arrependida, tentou ir até Draco, porém ele já não estava lá. Sentiu a melancolia invadi-la quando Harry a abraçou mais uma vez e lhe beijou suavemente os lábios frios._

   Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estavam marejados. Aquele sonho descrevia tudo o que sentia no momento e lhe mostrara de forma cruel como as escolhas que tomara a deixavam, machucando-a profundamente. "Como se o Draco quisesse muito ficar comigo." Pensou irônica. Ficou um tempo encolhida ali na posição fetal. Sentindo uma dormência dominar-lhe o corpo, fechou as pálpebras lentamente, antes de cair em sono profundo. 

   Lábios quentes e ásperos tocaram os seus levemente, mas isso não a impediu de acordar. Abriu os olhos e viu Harry sorrindo à sua frente. Ele era tão bonito! Atencioso, simpático... Qualquer garota adoraria namorá-lo, até Gina, se isso fosse há algumas semanas atrás... Porém, não era mais hora de se arrepender, e ela não estava tão insatisfeita assim com o namoro.

   - Bom dia, dorminhoca! – Despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz carinhosa de Harry. Sorriu-lhe em resposta e ele lhe deu mais um leve beijo. – Vamos, levante daí! – Quando ele disse isso que ela notou que ainda estava na poltrona do Salão Comunal. – A propósito... O que você está fazendo aqui?

   - Eu tive um pesadelo e desci, acabei dormindo aqui. – Respondeu simplesmente. Harry pareceu ficar preocupado.

   - Mais um pesadelo com _ele_? – O garoto evitou falar o nome de Voldemort para não deixá-la temerosa. Gina franziu o cenho em confusão. Como ele sabia de seus sonhos com Tom? Quase ninguém sabia disso! Duvidava até que Rony soubesse.

   - Como você sabe disso? – Ele pareceu meio receoso em responder.

   - Hermione me contou... – Realmente, Hermione fora uma das únicas pessoas para qual ela contara, mas Gina pedira para ela não falar nada para ninguém. – Bem, ela estava preocupada com você por causa disso e não queria falar para o Rony, então veio falar comigo. – Completou atrapalhado, coisa que não combinava nada com ele. – Mas foi com _ele_ que você sonhou? – Insistiu.

   - Não – Respondeu vagamente, parecendo distante. Foi a vez de Harry mostrar-se confuso.

   - Não? Então com quem foi? – Ela pareceu "acordar" com a pergunta. "E agora?" Não podia dizer com o que sonhara verdadeiramente. "O que eu digo?" Pensou. Sem saída teve que fazer uma coisa que detestava: mentir.

   - Não me lembro. – Mentiu tão naturalmente que ficou espantada consigo mesma. Harry deu de ombros, acreditando plenamente na menina. Logo ele sugeriu que ela fosse se trocar, que a esperaria. E foi pouco depois que saíram para tomar o café da manhã.

***

   Antes de rumar para o Salão Principal, Malfoy foi até o corujal, começar a pôr seu plano em prática. Ordenou a coruja que enviasse uma carta à grifinória naquele instante, para receber a resposta logo no café. Isso, é claro, se ela o respondesse. Sem mais o que fazer ali, foi tomar seu desjejum e ficou bastante tempo lá no salão, apenas esperando a hora do correio.

   Foi com desgosto que viu Potter e Weasley entrarem abraçados no salão cheio. "Eles não têm vergonha mesmo!" Pensou raivoso. Estava pronto para se levantar quando o tão esperado correio chegou. Uma coruja cinza e de aspecto majestoso lhe deixou uma carta. Era sua coruja. Então Drawford o respondera... Com um sorriso malicioso e a curiosidade aflorando, Draco abriu a carta.

_Malfoy,_

_Me deixe em paz, ok?_

_L.D._

O sorriso se dissipou por completo. A moça estava se fazendo de difícil, ele tinha certeza. Afinal, já a vira flertando com ele várias vezes, porém de uns tempos pra cá, não o fizera mais e Draco só percebia isso agora. Mas ele não se dava por vencido. Ficaria com ela a qualquer custo, era o mais fácil a se fazer para se aproximar da ruiva. Não seria tão simples como imaginara...

***

N/A: Eu sei q eu falei q iria colocar a fic em pausa, mas eu simplesmente não consegui... pq? Não faço a menor idéia... entao eu terminei o capítulo sete e resolvi posta-lo, mas eu vou demorar com as atualizacoes, ok? 

_N/A2: Esse capítulo foi um pouco maior que os anteriores (felizmente!) e eu gostei de faze-lo, apesar de estar passando por uma fase de bloqueio total... desculpe se não atendi as vontades q certas pessoas tiveram de ver um pouco de romance ou a atitude do draco para com a Laura, mas pode deixar que eu prometo um próximo capítulo muito melhor, ok? _

_Bjx, Lady Malfoy_


End file.
